


I'm Simply One Hot Butler - A Kuoshitsuji Oneshot

by Brianna1773



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All Hallows Eve party, Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Butler, Cat, Costume, Costume Party, Demon, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Manga & Anime, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Oneshot, Party, Short Story, all hallows eve, cat costume, halloween party, otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna1773/pseuds/Brianna1773
Summary: Young Emma Ethel is invited to the Phantomhive manor to attend a Halloween party. We all know that Ciel's butler, Sebastian, is a demon, so how will he act on the day to celebrate the dead?





	I'm Simply One Hot Butler - A Kuoshitsuji Oneshot

Bri: Hi guys, I'm the author of this story. For the title, imagine Sebastian saying it. Anyway, this is a Black Butler one-shot. I made up two of the characters, Emma Ethel and Martha. I hope you enjoy!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hear a knock at my door.  
"Come in" I call.  
"You have a letter, my lady" Martha, one the maids, hands me a small envelope.  
"Thank you, Martha." I smile at her. "But remember, you don't need to be so formal with me." I open the envelope.

 

Dear Emma Ethel,

There is going to be a party held in my manor on All Hallows Eve. As you are the Ethel's daughter, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to attend.

Ciel Phantomhive

 

I stare at the words with shock.  
"Is everything okay?" Martha looks concerned.  
"I-I've been invited to the Phantomhive estate...." I barely manage to say.  
"Well, that's great news!" She claps her hands.  
"But it's on all hallows eve. What am I supposed to wear?" I worriedly ask.  
"I believe it's called Halloween now" She politely corrects me.  
"Oh yeah. But what do I call it when I get there? The Earl is all proper and fancy, same with his butler." I continue thinking it my head. "His butler...." I mumble. "His butler!" I shout, a hint of fear in my voice.  
"What about him?" Martha asks, worried.  
"Haven't you heard the rumours about him? About Sebastian Michaelis?"  
"I don't believe I have."  
"Apparently he's not human. People say his skills are not of this world. Some even say he's a demon" I whisper as if Sebastian could hear me.  
"I doubt the rumours are true."   
"But what if they're not? People are going to the manor on Halloween. If he is a demon then he might kill everyone! To him, Halloween is probably a day to kill people!" I start shaking.  
"Don't worry, Emma. There is no such thing as demons or witches or anything of the sort." She walks closer to me. "Now, let's find you something to wear."  
"But... Sebastian...."   
"We are going shopping, come on." She grabs my hand and drags me out of the house.

~

"What do people even wear on Hellomean or whatever it's called now?"   
"It's Halloween. And I'm not sure. How about we ask someone?" Martha walks into a clothing store.  
"Hello and welcome to the undertaker clothing store. A store full of all new costumes for the all-new Halloween." A man (I'm assuming) dressed in all black and grey greats us. He has a black top hat, long light grey hair covering his eyes, long black fingernails, and a scar on his face. He slightly creeps me out.  
"Undertaker?" Martha asks. "Isn't that a person who deals with dead bodies?"   
"Yes, well it is Halloween after all. The celebration of the undead."  
"Like demons?" I ask.  
"Yes, I suppose so" he laughs creepily.  
"Could you help us find something for my lady to wear to a fancy party on Halloween?" Martha asks.  
"Yes, yes." He continues to laugh. "Right this way." He takes us through the store. "Is the fancy Halloween party you're going to Ciel Phantomhive's party, by any chance?"  
"Yes, it is actually," I say.  
"Oh, I have the perfect thing for you to wear." He laughs, yet again.

~

I walk up to the Phantomhive manor with Martha and she knocks on the huge door. It's opened by a maid with dark pink hair and big glasses.   
"Hello, I'm Meyrin. You must be Emma Ethel. The young master's been waiting for you, yes he has." The maid greats us. "Don't you look cute in that cat outfit. Oh, I wish Sebastian would let me dress up." She holds her hands to her chest and looks up at the sky. We stand there for a few seconds until Meyrin speaks again. "Oh, come on in. Right, this way." We walk inside and she leads us to a room full of people. "You enjoy yourself, I have to go serve food." Meyrin walks off, almost falling over in the process.   
"I should probably go help her, my lady. I wouldn't want people to think I'm a bad maid." Martha says.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. I should probably socialise." Martha walks off in the same direction Meyrin did. I look around the room, wondering who I should talk to. A girl with blonde hair in a pink dress runs up to me.   
"You're absolutely adorable!!" She screams.  
"Thanks?" I awkwardly reply.   
"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford but you can call me Lizzy." She speaks so quickly, I can barely understand her.  
"Hi, I'm Emma Ethel." I smile.   
"Oh really? That's so cool, Ethel is my middle name, well it's one of my middle names, I have a really long name but yours is so short, I like it and Emma is such a nice name!"  
"Thanks. Lizzy is a nice name too."   
"Oh, you're so sweet! And adorable! Where did you get that outfit? I just LOVE it!"   
"I got it from the Undertaker clothing store."   
"That's a weird name, it's actually scary. I can't believe you're brave enough to go into a store like that! Not that I think you wouldn't be brave, actually I don't know because we only just met."  
"Yeah..." This girl is too loud.  
"Have you seen Ciel anywhere? I was actually looking for him. I haven't seen him all night... He promised he would dance with me...." She seems sad now.  
"Dance with the Ciel Phantomhive?!" I ask, shocked.  
"Well, he is my fiance. My absolutely adorable fiance!" She smiles.  
"I am not adorable." The Earl walks up to us, wearing what I assume is his normal clothing. He's wearing all blue with a mini top hat, a walking stick and an eye patch on his right eye. He looks quite cross.  
"CIEL!!!!!" Lizzy screams as she hugs her fiance.  
"Lizzy, get off me." The young Phantomhive pushes her off.  
"But Ciel...." Lizzy has tears in her eyes.  
"Sorry but I don't like hugs." He turns his head away. I can tell Lizzy is about to cry and there's a bit of tension in the air so I decided to intervene.  
"Um, hi. Sorry if I'm interrupting. I'm Emma. Emma Ethel. It's nice to finally meet you, my lord." I bow my head.   
"Yes, hello." He says blankly.  
"Young master, be more polite towards the guest." A tall man with a dreamy British voice, black tailcoat, white gloves, black boots, pale skin, short black hair, and red eyes says. Ciel ignores him. "I'm very sorry for my young master's behaviour." The man apologizes for Ciel. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, the young master's butler." So he's Sebastian? The so-called demon. He looks nothing like a demon. He's actually quite handsome. And his a voice is so dreamy. "Uh, Emma?" Sebastian says my name.  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I must have zoned out for a second there." I blush. "Where did Ciel and Lizzy go?" I look around.  
"They went dancing just a second ago," Sebastian says.   
"Oh...." It's quiet now and I don't know what to say.  
"You're- you're wearing a cat costume." Sebastian stutters.  
"Yeah." I smile and nod.  
"I- I like cats." His eyes light up.  
"Okay....." I take a step back but then he takes a step forward. "Sebastian?"  
"Yes, little kitty cat?" He smirks. I walk backwards but he keeps walking forwards. I feel my back hit something solid. I look behind me and see a wall. Sebastian's eyes are glowing red as he continues to walk closer.  
He truly is a demon.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bri:I hope you enjoyed my shitty one-shot. Comment if you think I should do another one. I will accept requests of fanfics, as long as I've seen the show/movie.


End file.
